Frozen Fears
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: 6 months after the coronation, Elsa thought Anna was over the whole frozen heart thing but one night when Anna makes Elsa play hide and seek but things don't turn out the way they thought. (don't want go give too much about.)


**Hey guys sorry about the late post. Last night I thought "what if Anna wasn't over the whole frozen heart thing?" So anyway here it is.**

 **This story takes place 6 months after the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. If I did Frozen 2 would already be out. :)**

* * *

Anna sneaked around the castle. She hid behind the suit of armor. She hid in the portrait room. She hid everywhere she thought Elsa would not find her. The reason that Anna was hiding from Elsa was because the red haired princess did not want to go to bed and she knew her sister was on her way. Gerda couldn't get Anna into bed so she had went to see if the Queen could manage it.

* * *

Gerda scurried down the hall. She had always cared for the girls as if they were family, but Anna was getting on her last nerves. The young princess simply refused to go to bed. And the threat of no chocolate didn't seem to help. Nor the threat of getting her sister. If anything that threat seemed to make Anna even more awake. So here Gerda was, being the kind of person who always kept promises and threats alike, going to the Queen's study in the middle of the night. When Gerda got to her destination, she knocked on the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Gerda listened for a moment.

"Come in," came the reply.

Gerda opened the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her.

Elsa was sitting at her desk when Gerda came in. She looked up at the older woman and smiled softly.

"Hello Gerda." said the young Queen.

"Good evening, your majesty."

"Gerda, what have I told you about that. Call me Elsa. Now what may I help you with?"

"It's Princess Anna, your maj- Elsa. She simply refuses to go to bed."

Elsa looked at the clock.

12:52 am.

Elsa looked back at the maid.

"You mean that my sister is still up? At this hour?"

"Yes, Elsa. Nothing will get Princess Anna to bed. Not even the threat of no chocolate."

Elsa remembered that Anna used to do this when she was younger. She always thought of it as a game. She would not stop until Elsa came and found her. Elsa sighed as she stood up.

"Where is she?"

"Last I saw her, the Princess was hiding in the portrait room, Elsa."

Elsa made her way to to the door. The two women stepped out and started down the hall.

"Alright, go ahead and go off to bed." Elsa said.

"Are you sure? I could help you?"

Elsa smiled kindly to Gerda.

"I'm sure. If it's me Anna wants, it's me she's going to get." Elsa said with a devious smirk on her face. Gerda smiled at her young Queen. The look on Elsa's face reminded her of how the two sisters had once been as young children. With a good night, Gerda made her way to her bed.

Elsa made her way to the portrait room. She wasn't sure way Anna had started this game of hide and seek, but she knew she would find her. Elsa always found her. It was one thing Anna could never figure out, how Elsa was so good at hide and seek.

Anna could hear Elsa and Gerda coming.

"I'm sure. If it's me Anna wants, it's me she's going to get." Anna heard Elsa say.

Anna gulped She knew that tone. It was Elsa's Anna's going to get it tone. Quietly she sneaked out of the door at the end of the hall and made her way towards her bathroom. Inside she quickly changed into her pjs, which was a long sleeve pj shirt and a pair of pj pants. Quietly, Anna exited the bathroom and and her way around the corner to her bedroom. But not being the sneaky ninja she wasn't, Anna ran right into a suit of armor, which fell to the ground with a loud crash. Scared that the noise would alert Elsa, she ran the rest of the way to her bedroom and sneaked inside. Finally inside, Anna made her way to her bed, but before she could make it to her bed, Anna froze. Only, the type of 'froze' that Anna was experiencing wasn't like the kind someone does when they are afraid or they sense someone. It was as if her clothes froze solid in place making her immobile. Anna started to panic and have flashbacks to when Elsa froze her heart. That is what this reminded Anna of. Freezing solid. Her frozen heart.

* * *

Elsa had decided to hide in Anna's bedroom because she knew Anna had gone into the bathroom to change into her pjs. Elsa could always figure out Anna's plans. She figured that if Anna had went to put on her pjs, she was planning on sneaking into her bedroom. So when Elsa got to Anna's room, she hid in her closet. After a few minutes, Elsa heard the door open. Pretty soon Elsa saw her sister's red hair go by the closet door. Being the sneaky ninja she was, Elsa scooted closer to the closet door. She held out her hand and called on her magic. In her head she told her powers to freeze Anna's pj's stiff. With her goal achieved, Elsa made her way out of the closet. Elsa's plan was to sneak up on Anna and scare her. Anna was struggling against her frozen pj's, as Elsa suspected she would. But what Elsa heard Anna doing stopped her in her tracks. Anna was crying.

"A-Anna?"

Anna did not answer. She just kept crying.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"L-let me g-go."

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

" _Thaw me!_ "

Elsa jumped slightly at her sister's outburst. The older sister held out her hand and called on her magic to thaw her sister's pjs. Thawed, Anna jumped into bed and continued to cry. Elsa reached out to comfort her but hesitated. Instead she left the room and her upset sister. Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't understand Anna's outburst. She couldn't think about anything other than Anna, so the platinum blond decided to take a walk outside. As she walked along the fjord, Elsa thought about the whole incident.

 _Why would Anna freak out like that?_

Just then someone touched her shoulder causing her to jump. Elsa turned around to see Kristoff standing behind her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Oh, it's fine, Kristoff. I was just thinking…"

Kristoff could sense that something was wrong.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked.

"I-I needed to take a walk. What are _you_ doing out here?" Elsa asked.

"Oh Sven wouldn't fall asleep until I read him a story and of course he had to pick a freaking fifty chaptered book.. I think Anna has been babying him too much." Kristoff said as a joke but he did not fail to notice how stiff Elsa got at the mention of Anna. "Why did you need to take a walk?"

Elsa sighed and continued her walk with Kristoff by her side. As they walked, Elsa told Kristoff of the hide and seek incident.

"... and then I left. I've never seen her so afraid of my powers before. What would make her freak out like that?" Elsa looked at Kristoff like he would have some kind of answer.

"Elsa, it sounds like Anna has a little PTSD. That she still has some left over fears about when she froze solid because of the frozen heart incident."

Elsa stopped walking. Kristoff stopped and looked back at her.

"I-I didn't even think about that… If she was still feeling like that why didn't she say anything to me before?"

Kristoff sighed.

"I don't even think _she_ knew she was feeling that way."

Elsa sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

"I am an awful sister."

Kristoff sat down next to her.

"No you're not, Elsa. Anna is _always_ talking about how amazing and wonderful you are."

Elsa looked up at the blonde man.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ya. She loves you and that will _never_ change. And Anna can get over her PTSD. People do it all the time."

Elsa stood up.

"You're right. I should go and apologize to Anna also. I should have thought about Anna's feelings more."

Kristoff stood up and stretched his big arms out.

"Ok. I'll see you and Anna tomorrow then. Hope it goes ok. G' night."

Elsa smiled at her sister's boyfriend.

"Good night Kristoff. And thank you."

And with that the two went their separate ways. Elsa made her way back to the castle. When Elsa got back, she made her way to her sister's room. Once there she knocked softly, in case she was sleeping.

"Come in." came a quiet reply from inside.

Elsa opened the door and went inside. Once inside, Elsa noticed that Anna was no longer laying on the bed under the covers. Instead, the young princess was sitting at the foot of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, with her blankets a wrinkled mess under her, looking out of the window at the northern lights.. Slowly, Elsa made her way to the bed. Once there, she stopped at the head of bed. Carefully and slowly, Elsa reached down and started to smooth the blankets until there was not a single wrinkle left. Unknown to the other sister, Anna and Elsa took a deep breath at the same time.

"I'm sorry," the two sisters said at the same time. Elsa looked at Anna as Anna continued to stare out at the starry sky.

"What are you sorry for Elsa? I'm the one who acted like a stinker." Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her little sister as she sat at the head of the bed with her legs crossed under her.

"I'm sorry for freezing you like I did. And for not realizing that you might still have some fears left over from freezing solid because of the frozen heart I gave you. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. And I'm sorry for being a stinker."

That caused Anna to turn around to face Elsa, with her knees still at her chin. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It broke Elsa's heart to see her little sister like that because of something she did.

"You're not a stinker, Elsa. I am."

"No, I am." Elsa said smirking.

"No, I am!" Anna argued.

"No, I am a stinker."

"No, I am a stinker." Anna said starting to get irritated.

"Yes, you are." Elsa said with a smile.

"Yes, _you_ are." Anna said.

"Thank you for seeing it my way."

It took Anna a second to realize what just happened. But when she did, she grabbed a pillow she had put at the foot of her bed and threw it at Elsa. It hit Elsa in the face. The two sisters giggled.

"Anyway," Elsa said once they recovered. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

Anna sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for snapping like I did. I just- I don't know why I did that."

Elsa held out her hand and Anna took it. Elsa pulled Anna to her as she leaned back against the headboard. Anna sat leaning back on Elsa as Elsa placed her chin on the young girl's' head and her arms around her.

"It sounded to me, Anna that you still have some PTSD about being frozen."

"PTSD?" Anna asked.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's something you get after you've been through something traumatic. I've heard some of the older guards talking about their PTSD's from being in wars and battles."

"Why didn't we know before?"

"Well it could be because of three things: it's only been six months since my coronation. I've never froze you like that before. And it hasn't snowed since then."

"Oh."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Can it be cured?" Anna asked quietly. Anna could feel Elsa sigh.

"To be completely honest with you, Anna, there is no _cure_. But talking it out helps. And… I hope you will feel safe enough to talk to me about it."

Anna snuggled back into Elsa and smiled and closed her eyes.

"Of course. I will always feel safe with you Elsa. You're my big sister. I love you."

"I love you too, my little stinker." Elsa said as she smiled as she closed her eyes.

The two sisters feel asleep. That night Anna dreamt of snow and ice. And her sister.

* * *

 **Well there you go.**

 **Favorite/follow/review!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
